2 Kingdoms 1 Heart
by Sakura-RinChan
Summary: Rin Kagami is a peasant at Water Village. She went to the Fire Village and met the prince there, Len Kagamine. When they felt in love, they realize that that can't be together. Bad at summary, rate T for safe
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's POV**

I woke up early this morning and change into my normal cloths. It's a normal Monday, and it's my turn to shop for the food. I step out the house and into the village. I breath the sweet air, I could tell what's the bakery baking today, French bread. Teto is the bakery there, and her famous is French bread.

"Good morning Rin" I looked up, the prince of the Water Village, Nero Akita.

"Good morning Nero, how is Neru doing?" I smiled, he is a friend to me, and I never see him as the prince. His elder sister Neru is my friend too, but she is going to marry the prince of Fire Village soon, it's the only way to let the 2 villages get in peace.

"Ahh, the same thing, she's on her royal classes again" He sigh putting his hands behind his head.

"Then, why aren't you at class?" I asked.

"Missed you" I blushed, Nero would never say that to a girl, what happen to him?!

"Anyways, you should still go to class, you're going to fail" I comment, but he shook his head.

"Don't felt like it, unless you come with me to class" He smirked at me. I blushed harder. He is good looking, but I don't fall for him.

Oh yeah, my name is Rin Kagami, and normal peasant in Water Village. We are fighting with the Fire Village for years, and they finally decide to have peace by having Fire Village's only prince to marry our princess, Neru Akita. Anyway, I'm 14 years old, neck length blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Oh, and my signature bow, I need that bow on my head.

I look at the big tower clock, man, it's 10 already! Mom is going to kill me!

"Anyway Nero, I need to buy groceries, bye!" I shout to him as I ran to the store. I could see that today would be a great day.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Ahh, I hate classes! The teacher there writing on the board seem to be sleeping! Why does my mom have to let me have royal classes when she knows how boring it is!

I am Len Kagamine, the prince of Fire Village, and the most popular boy in the village. I have to marry a princess from the Water Village, and dude, I hardly know her! I am 14, a blonde, and almost the whole class's girls love me. I have no idea what they see in me, like, go to Rinto! Stop bugging me, oh yeah, Rinto is my best friend.

"Hey, hey, Len, the teacher called on you" Rinto whisper. I woke up to see the teacher looking at me boredly. The whole class put the text book in front of them as the teacher began to get a box filled with chalks, he aim 4 at me. I gulped, after a while, 4 painful shots hit my head as the class began to laugh.

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed at them, and they shut up.

"Len Kagamine" The teacher began.

"Yes?" I gulp.

"2 times the homework for you for cursing" He said. I am doomed.

* * *

(Time skipped)

"Oh my god! Why do I deserve this!" I scream to the sky.

"Yo, shut the hell up" Rinto covered his ears. I stared at him, and then sighed. Today is Monday, 4 more weekdays to go in hell. I rather be in prison. Wait, that's it! I ran toward the castle as the guards let me in.

"Hey Len, where are you going?" Rinto screamed to me.

"I'm going to let mother and father lock me up in the prison!" I screamed back.

"Oh, wait, what!?" Rinto scream as he is trying to rush up, but the guards stopped him. Can't wait to see my plan work. No more school!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rin's POV**

I ran through the crowd of people, thank goodness there are still groceries left for me. But mom wants me home at 11, now it's 10:30. So I rushed through the people again, which they must be annoyed now.

* * *

(Time Skipped)

"Mom, I'm home!" I put the groceries on the table. My mom is by her bedroom's door tapping her feet. I gulped, I could felt the shivers going up me.

"Rin, what did I say?" She asked.

"B, be back at 11?" I shuddered.

She stared at me, I know she don't hate me, I am her only daughter. Just before she could even scold at me, the door knocked, and mom went to get it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Mom asked.

"Hello ma'am, I am the prince's servant, I am here to pick up Ms. Kagami." The man replied.

The prince? Nero? Why is he here? How does he know that I'm in trouble? But before I could even ask, my mom came over to me, with a real smile on her face.

"Rinny dear, this time I'm letting you go, but not the next time." She said to me. I nod, and grab my bag which I kept for all my emergencies.

"Bye mom" I said, she nod. True, she didn't hate me at all!

I walk out the door and into the carriage, and sat beside Nero.

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked him. He looks at me into my eyes. I got lost in his eyes. Why does he have to be that charming?!

"Neru wants to see you, she hasn't seen you since a very long time." He replied.

"You're lying, I could tell" I said to him. Nero gasped; I am a long friend of his, so he knows that I could tell if he is lying.

"Okay okay, I admit. I just miss you a lot." He blushed. I blushed too. I hope he didn't see me. Oh no, did I have a crush on him? Is he going to be the one to protect me for the rest of my life?! Anyway, we got to the castle in no time, and I still got shocked no matter how many times I went here before.

"Haha, still got shocked?" Nero teased.

"Shut up!" I shout at him. We went pass the guards and into the room. We went to the garden which we always went when I come to visit.

"Rin!" I heard someone behind me, Neru.

"Neru! I haven't seen you lately" I shout to her.

"Hey Rin, mom said that I could go to Fire Village for a year to meet the prince, and I could bring a friend with me, guess what? I bringing you!" Neru shouted. I was shocked, I get to go to the Fire Village!

"Aw, sis, bring me too!" Nero complained to Neru. Neru looked at him and shook her head. Nero pouted his cheeks, which almost no one could avoid.

"Okay okay, I give in" Neru shout. Nero did his hooray dance, which I never understand, and I sweat dropped.

"Anyway Rin, will be leaving next week, oh! How about you stay here and we can just bring the clothes in my closet?" Neru asked. I shook my head without even thinking, but she stare at me with dreadful eyes. I shuddered, but than I notice Nero with hurtful eyes. Why? Does he really wants me to stay? Without thinking again, I nod my head.

"Yay! Rinny is staying!" Neru shouted. The maids looked at us. Some are snickering and some kept minding their own business.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I don't know what happen to me these days, but I kept blushing to Rin these days. Okay, when do all of those started?

* * *

(Memory Flashback)

I was walking outside with my best friend Ted outside the castle. His sister Teto is the baker there, so he got the chance to play. Their family is really hyper.

"Say Nero, did you have any crush on any girls lately?" He asked suddenly. I turned to him, and then to the front.

"You know that I hardly seen any girls right? Except for my sister and mom, but I never have a crush on them, not in a million years." I replied.

"Oh yeah? What about the Rin girl you have been seeing lately?" He smirked. I blushed, how would he pair the perfect Rin to the guy like me?

"N,no. She's my friend since toddler, you know that." I stuttered still have the blush on my face.

"Well, I don't think you sees her as a friend anymore, but more like a crush." Ted faced me. Maybe he is right.

"No way!" I shout to him.

"Yes way, Nero. I could see it in you. It's just that you didn't know you have the feelings for her. Go after her bro" Ted said putting his hand behind his head. I thought about it, maybe he is right after all. I smiled, after all, I'm the prince, and I would get her.

"Thanks dude" I ran over to Rin's house, but I saw her going to buy groceries.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Yes, that's when I started to gain feelings for Rin. Arrgh, Ted, I would get you back for this, making me embarrass myself in front of Rinny. But still, thanks to him, I got feelings for Rinny. Yep, I'm going to be the man to protect Rinny for the rest of her live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't update for a while, my laptop froze and I can't continued. But yay, I could continue now on my dad's computer. Please enjoy XD**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I ran into the main room of the castle and saw my parents talking softly to each other while chewing on donuts and sipping coffee. They aren't wearing fancy even if they are royals, but they only dress fancy when there are visitors. Well, the fact is that they extremely hated dress fancy, and I hardly get it.

"Mother" I started. She looked up from her coffee and politely put it down on the glass table.

"Yes Lenny?" My face darken, she knew that I hated that nickname so much that I would really do anything to let her forget it. The servants and the maids are snickering, grr, hate them so much. But for my plan, I could calm down for it.

"Mother, father, would you lock me in the prison?" I said to them without the second thought. My father spit his coffee out and began choking on it. The servants began cleaning him up while the maids got the coffee away.

"Leon, did you drug him again?" Mother asked him with her stern face. Father just shook his head violently and his crown almost fell to the floor. "Len dear, just go back to your room, if you really don't want to go to class anymore, just talk to us. No need to lock yourself up" She said rotating the spoon in her coffee.

"Fine" I said to them and walked up the steps which is almost like a zillion steps long up to my room. Sometimes I think I'm Rapunzel and I had to walk up the steps to my room. I reach my room and flop down on my bed.

"Prince Len, welcome back" A soft sound behind me said. Ahh, must be Piko again. Why do he always have to be that soft on words.

"Piko, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Len?" I sigh at him. But anyway, it's typical for him to kept being shy like this. Well, he is a shota after all. And get this straight, I am not a shota! Anyway, back to the story, I grab the rope that is hanging by my bed and tie it to a piece of nail that I nailed in when I escaped from my room.

"L- Len!" Piko shouted to me. I rolled my eyes, Piko is way too over protected!

"Piko, just tell mom that I heading to the park kay?" I shout to him while running to  
get my white horse Banana. I ride him to the park that I use to play with Rinto. Ahh, I love nature.

* * *

(Time skipped)

**Rin's POV**

I was staying in the castle for a week straight and I am getting used to it already. On the 7th day afternoon, we were on our way to Fire Village. Bye Water Village, I would miss you for sure.

"Hey Rin, you ready yet?!" Neru called for me like she's late for her wedding.

"Okay okay, I'm done now." I rush to the carriage and plop onto the seat next to Neru. Suddenly Nero sit down in the seat right in front of me. Just great, I would be blushing the whole trip to Fire Village. The carriage began to go and I started to get excited.

"Hey Neru, how long is the trip going to be?" I asked her hoping that it won't take too long for us to reach there.

"Ahh, it's not that long, just an hour or two" She replied while taking out her phone and began texting. (It's not like 20 century or something, it's 21 century guys) I wonder would her phone ran out of battery.

"Hey Neru, would your phone ran out of battery?" I asked her hoping she would replied a yes for me. But she shook her head instead.

"Rin chan, did you forgot again? I told you that my phone has a 10 hour battery and a strong wifi every where" She said to me. I sweat drop, seriously, what kind of phone has that kind of abilities?

(Time skip again)

We are at Fire Village now, and we are all that amazed. Fire Village is way cleaner than Water Village! It's all green and full of nature, and almost everyone is full of careness!

"Hey Rin, I'm going to the phone store to get the contacts of the people of the village, you can go around with Nero, kay?" Neru said while giving a glare to Nero.

"No problem" Nero and I said in the same time. Neru's glare vanish and skipped all the way to the phone store. I don't get her sometimes, how addicted is she with her phone?

"So Rin, where do you want to go?" Nero asked me.

"Maybe to the park, I like nature" I said, it was true, I do like nature a lot. Nero nod his head and walk the way to the nearest park in front of his eyes. The park was pretty big. There are horses roaming everywhere, but not everywhere, but something caught my eye, a boy riding a white horse. He makes me think of a prince charming riding a white horse.

"Hey Nero, can we go see that horse and that boy?" I asked Nero. He nod his head and I grin ear to ear. I ran over there without him with me. It's his fault for being a slow poke.

"Mister, your horse is really cute" I said to the boy riding it. He has blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail and pretty aqua blue eyes. He look exactly like me, well, not exactly alike, but still.

"His name is Banana, my name is Len Kagamine" He smiled to me. I blushed at that smile. Banana huh? Weird name.

"Please call me Rin, my name is Rin Kagami." I replied to him. He smiled again looking at me right in my eyes. I blushed harder, I think I just got lost in his eyes. They are like stars, but even brighter, untill Nero interrupted us.

"Hey Rin, why did you ran off like that? Oh, and who is this?" He asked me and staring at Len giving him a glare. I kinda felt uncomfortable like that.

"Nero, this is Len, and this horse is Banana, he's so cute!" I said poking Banana on his nose."

"Rin, I asked for Len's name, not for the horse's name" Nero replied to me face palming.

"Hey Nero, do you want to ride a horse? You seem like you know how to ride a horse." Len looked at him, but Nero seem pissed off.

"It's okay, I'm going to see Neru, I need to watch her before she gets carried away on the contacts." Nero walked away leaving me and Len alone.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Nero walked away to meet his sister, so that meant me and Rin alone here. But why am I so excited about me and Rin together?! I'm not in love am I?!

"So Rin, do you want to ride?" I asked her, but she began to look nervous after I said about riding.

"No, it's okay, I can't ride." She said nervously. I chuckled and smoothed down her hair to calm her down. I jump on Banana and held out my hand to her.

"It's alright, you're riding with me" I said to her. She looked up to me with her aqua blue eyes that look so similar to mine. She could pass as my twin right now. Rin smiled and grab my hand, I pull her up and sat her in front of me. Her small hands are so tiny in my hands. So soft, so warm. Her head facing in front of me give me a chance to smell her hair. Wait, I'm not a pervert am I!?

Anyway, I began to guide Banana the way slowly around the park. At first when Banana started to move, Rin yelped. I laugh behind her and she suddenly turned around. Our nose almost touched, too close, way too close. I could felt my face is heating up, my heart is pounding so fast, hope she didn't hear it. But she is blushing hard too.

"W- What are you doing?" She asked me turning her head to the side avoiding my glaze. I stop Banana and I jump down from him.

"Hey, you wanna come down?" I held my hand up to her. She look at me and then to the hand.

"It's not like I'm going to rape you or something Flatty" I laugh. She puff her mouths which she looked even cuter. Guess she got mad huh?

"Well, think I'm actually scared of you huh, Shota Boy" She teased me putting a smirk on her face. I frown, how dare she talk to me the prince like that.

"Hey, do you even know who am I?" I asked her.

"I don't know and I don't want to know" Is she like from another Village. Well, that proves that she is since she don't even know.

"Well, never mind, it's getting late though, you should go find Nero at the phone shop." I told her. She nod and began to walk away, that's when she stopped.

"Hey, do you think I could see you again?" She asked me. I stay shocked, but happy too.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow" I said to her taking Banana with me.

"Okay, bye Shota Boy!" She shout to me and ran away laughing. I looked back, hehe, interesting girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Nero's POV**

I sat on the stood and waited for Neru to copy down almost all of the contacts in the village. It's so boring and I was so mad at that Len boy, and his damn horse. Rin just got stuck to him and she won't even look at me! Wonder who that Len boy is in this village.

"Hey Neru, are you done yet?" I called to her with annoyance, I was mad already, now it just made me even madder.

"I'm halfway done, sheesh, what gotten into you lately" She yelled at me without even looking at me. Wonder who taught her the manners in Royal Class. Ahh, it's just so bored now, I want Rin to be next to me now. Just then, the store door opened and Rin came in.

"Hey Nero, you should have come, it's so fun!" Rin shouted to me bringing me back from Lala Land. I looked up at her and I could see drops of sweat on her forehead.

"Oh, is it fun?" I said pretending to not care about it. I look my way to Neru and put a bored look on my face. I could felt that Rin looked shocked and she seemed to be mad at me.

"Nero, what's wrong?" She asked me giving me a worried look. Before I could even answer, Neru came back.

"Okay, I'm done now, let's go to the hotel" Neru yawn and stretching her arms. I got up and walk beside her having Rin walk behind us.

* * *

**Neru's POV**

I was finally done with the contacts, can't believe that there are more people here than Water Village. But I just notice that there are more horses here than Water Village, and it's the 21th century!

"Hey sis, are we there yet?" Nero shouted behind me while his hand behind his hand. Yes, my brother look rather cute, but no, I do not have a crush on him. I mean come on, who would like that lazy ass.

"No, and shut up" I shout to him. After a while, we finally arrive at the hotel and Nero rush up to our room. I unlock the door and Nero came rushing in.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" He scream and lay down on his tan bed. Rin giggled and sat down on her yellow bed.

"Guys, we're going to the castle tomorrow to see the prince, okay? Oh, and Nero, I don't want to see an attitude from you, get it?" I shouted to them in a serious tone.

"Okay sis, I'm not a kid anymore" Nero looked at me boredly playing with the rim of his shirt. Rin nod at me and went back to what she was doing again. I sigh, I don't even know this prince, why do they want me to marry him when I don't even know this guy? But the day went over fast, Rin fell asleep without dinner and Nero is with me at the dinner table.

"Hey sis, me and Rin met a guy at the park, and he seems to be from the castle." Nero poke at his ramen while talking to me.

"What is his name?" I asked him hoping I know this guy from somewhere. "Len" "Len what?" He didn't replied me, but just ate his ramen in a fast pace.

"Hey, when I'm asking you something, reply me" I shout to him while he is picking up his bowl.

"How do I know, but I think I heard that name before" He said dumping his bowl in the sink.

"Where?" I know I'm being nosy, but it's for my brother's good.

"I think I heard it from mother and father, but I'm not sure. I think they said something about Len" Nero walk back to his room leaving me on the dinner table. Who is this Len guy anyway, why is mother and father talking about him?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, wake up now" I heard Neru's voice calling me up. I look at the clock, six o clock.

"Why are you calling me up for? It's still six" I groan covering myself with the blanket.

"Rin, we are going to the castle remember?" I got up all awake and rush to my luggage. Since today is Neru's first time meeting the prince I'm going to wear the second best dress, since Neru is the star today. I chose the yellow dress that comes above my knees and a blue belt on my hips. I put on blue clips to hold my bangs instead of my white ones, but my big white bow is still on my head.

"Rin, I thought you're going to wear the cocktail dress that I gave you" Neru said to me with a question face. She is wearing a one sleeve blue cocktail dress. She is a beauty after all.

"Neru, I'm leaving the spot light to you, so I'm wearing this one. It's comfortable after all" I lied to her. She nod and began to call for Nero. Nero isn't wearing anything fancy, just a yellow shirt with a black jacket and jeans. But we began our way to the castle and it takes us about 15 minutes to arrive there. The guards notice us and open the doors for us.

"Welcome Princess Neru, welcome prince Nero" They greet us politely which Neru just give a smile and walk inside. Nero just kept a bored face and walk behind Neru. I follow them, hoping I won't get lost. The maid in front of Neru lead us the way and into the main room of the castle, where the king and queen is sitting.

"Greetings King Leon, greetings queen Lola" Neru bowed to them. Nero and I followed her actions.

"Ahh, Neru, Nero, you two have grown a lot these years, and who might she be?" King Leon asked me with a stern face.

"K-king Leon, I-I " before I could finish the sentence, king Leon laugh and ruffle my hair lightly.

"Aren't you a scared little one? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He laugh. Queen Lola walked over and smiled at me"

"What is your name child?" She asked me giving me a gentle smile. I trust her a lot just because of her smile.

"Queen Lola, my name is Rin Kagami" I replied to her. Just that sudden, the door open, and in came a blond hair boy just like me. Wait, is he Len?

"Sorry mother, I was late, Rin?" Len looked at me in shock.

"Len?" I looked at him in shock too. So, Len is the prince?!

* * *

**So what would happen to Rin and Len? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Len's POV**

I was rushing my way to the main room and the servants are all giving me a 'go-len-go' look. I don't want to see my future fiancé, but I'm rushing because my mom is going to kill me if I don't. I was almost at the main room, and I push the door open.

"Sorry mother, I was late, Rin?" I stood there in surprise, why is Rin here? Is she my future fiancé?

"Len?" She asked me back, so we were staring at each other a few minutes, and my mom cut us off.

"Um, sorry to interrupted you two couples, but we have a important thing to do" Mom faked a cough and I flushed madly.

"M-Mom, we're not a couple!" I shout at her while Rin covered her tomato like face.

"Anyway, let's get this going, Neru, Len, introduce yourself" Dad broke our conversation.

"Hi, my name is Neru Akita, the princess of Water Village and your future fiancé" Neru put out her hand for me to shake.

"My name is Len Kagamine, the prince of Fire Village" I smiled fakely shaking her hand. I wish the person in front of me is Rin instead of Neru, what, wait! I don't like Rin! She's a peasant and I'm a prince!

"Okay you 2, go to the garden or something, okay?" Mom said swatting her hands letting us go. We went to the garden, filled with yellow roses, my favorite. Rin and the guy next to her admire the roses, except for Neru, who admire her cell phone. I don't actually like Neru now.

"Hey Neru, do you actually want to be my fiancé?" I asked her. She didn't reply for a second than shook her head.

"I hardly even know you dude" she told me not even looking up at me. I look back, that guy took a rose and hand it to Rin, she blushed lightly. Ahh, how I wish I was that guy making Rin blush, making her smile, but instead, I have to stay with this phone freak, and she hardly even like me. Suddenly, there's a red hair guy climbing down the line on the garden wall.

"Neru!" He yelled at her, Neru looked up and a smile appeared on her face. Wow, it might be her first time that she looked up from her phone.

"Akaito! Why are you here?" Neru yelled back and ran toward him. She helped him down the vine and hugged Akaito tightly.

"I followed you here, I can't let my sweetheart marry a guy that she don't even know." Akaito hugged her head in his chest and nuzzling his head in her neck. I blush seeing this scene, why? I kinda imagine me and Rin doing it, no wait! I don't like her and that is that!

"Um Neru, who is this?" I asked her. Neru break apart the hug and answer me back.

"Oh, this is Akaito, my boyfriend, and my mom liked him very much, so does dad, but because of our damn marriage, we can't be together. But I have an idea, so that's why I brought Rin here" Neru explained everything. So she had a plan, and it has to do with Rin, seems good enough.

"So what's the plan Neru?" Rin asked her.

"Ahh, our Rinny is getting excited aren't you? Anyway, I was thinking of that me and Akaito could get married and find someone else in Water Village to marry Len, but I can't find any person but I found you Rin! Oh, and I see Len's parents really adore you, so it might work. So the plan's benefit is that you two love birds get together and the two villages get together, am I a genius?" Neru said proudly putting both of her hands on her hips.

"Wait, we're not love birds!" Rin shouted all red on her face. And the guy beside her seems all upset.

"Of course you two are, so we are going back to Water Village and Nero you are coming with us" Akaito said putting an arm around Neru making her fluster.

"Wait, what! I'm not going to leave Rin by herself with a shota like him!" That Nero guy pointed at me.

"Hey dude, let me get this clear, I am no fucking shota and you can stop pointing at me, Okay?!" I scream at him losing my coolness. So me and Nero are having a five minute staring contest until Neru pulled Nero away by his shirt collar.

"Anyway, good luck Rinny, remember, I'm your cupid!" She yelled and get in the carriage with Akaito and Nero, which left me and Rin together.

"So Rin, do you want to meet my friends?" I asked her broking the silence.

"Okay, better than nothing to do" She said while nodding her head. I lead her out to the town where Rinto is usually at with his girlfriend Lenka is at. Okay, I will say the truth, I like Lenka once, but Rinto like Lenka, and Lenka liked him back! The reason I like Lenka is because of her kindness, and her figure. Just look at her breast! It's not small and not big! Okay I'm a pervert. Anyway back to the story, Rin and I are walking past some shops and spot Rinto and Lenka in a cafe, so we decide to go in and talk to them. We walk inside the cafe and they turn their head toward us.

"Hey Len! What brings you here? Oh, and a girl with you?" Rinto start asking like there's no tomorrow.

"Rinto, can you let us sit or something? Rin, what do you want?" I asked her. She sat down and look at the menu while I sat down next to her.

"Please just give me a orange smoothie and orange crème pie" She said to the waiter. Weird, her sense of fruit is the same as Rinto's, even her name is the same!

"Okay, please just give me dark coffee and banana bread, thanks" I said to the waiter. She nod her head and head back to the kitchen.

"So Len, could you introduce her to us now?" Lenka asked me eating her banana muffin. Lenka's sense of fruit is the same as mine, which is why I used to like her.

"My name is Rin Kagami, I came from the Water Village, nice to meet you" Rin said all in manners.

"Oh my god! I finally get to see a person from Water Village, and you're so cute!" Lenka shouted and began to hug her as a giant teddy bear.

"My name is Lenka Kagamine, and I am not related to Len, even thought our favorite food and color is the same as his" Lenka continued letting Rinto speak.

"My name is Rinto Kagamine, same as Lenka I'm not related to Len, but I'm his best friend. Oh, and Lenka is my girlfriend" Rinto said while munching on his orange muffin and Lenka flustering on what he had said.

"Hey Rin, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? We are not busying anyway, and we're bored." Lenka asked Rin hoping she would say yes. Rin said nothing but nod her head.

"Yay! We'll pick you up at Len's castle in 8, see you Rin!" Lenka wave her goodbye and walk away with Rinto leaving me and Rin waiting for our food.

* * *

**What would happen next? Read the next chapter, please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Rin's POV**

Len walked back me to the hotel pretty fast, and it's already 6. Well, maybe I could ask him to stay for dinner since he walked me home.

"Hey Len, would you like to stay for dinner or something?" I asked him nervously. Why am I nervous all of the sudden, it's not like I'm confessing to him or something right?

"Okay, I don't really mind" He replied to me. I lead him to the living room and I went to the kitchen. I looked at the knife and the vegetables questioning, how I wish Neru-chan is here, I don't even know how to hold that awkward knife! And did Neru even put the food?!

"Hey, um, do you need me to help you with the cooking?" I heard Len said behind me.

"What, no! You are the guest here, and who said that I can't cook?!" I shouted at him face all flushed.

"What do you pour in the pan before you cook?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. He wanna play smart? Oh he is so going to get this.

"Um, I use this!" I hold a bottle of green liquid by the sink. Len face palmed.

"Are you sure that you will use a bottle of dish soap instead of vegetable oil?" He sighs holding up a bottle of oil out of nowhere. I look at the dish soap and flushed again putting the dish soap back.

"Fine, please help me" I asked him politely even though I don't want to. His smirk on his face grew wider, it annoys me too much.

"If you say so" Len shrugged his shoulders and put on a yellow apron. He began taking out a lettuce from the refrigerator and began chopping. Sometimes I think we should really gender swap. He is too much for a guy already.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I began cutting the carrots and some other vegetables. Next I took out the pork and began slicing it into thin pieces. I fried it in the oil and after ten minutes, the meal was ready. I saw Rin sitting in front of the television watching some random animes.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" I called to her. Wow, she said that she is helping, but in the end, I made it myself.

"Coming!" She shouted back turning off the television. I walk back to the dining room setting down the pork chop. Yes, I could cook, just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I'm the lazy kind.

"Ah, it looks so delicious!" She shouted jumping up and down like the girls in the animes.

"Sit down and eat" I sigh and sat down and eat politely while Rin started chomping down her chops like she haven't eat for years.

"Girl, you are a woman, eating like a woman!" I can't hold it anymore; she is eating like a pig in front of a prince! Even Banana eats more politely than her.

"What? I eat how I like, and I know my manners" She said while continuing her pork chops. I ignore her and continued into my pork chops. We finished the chops pretty fast and I was about to leave.

"What! Len, thank you for the dinner today" Rin said with a flushed face. She lean in and kissed my cheeks, after that, she ran into her room leaving me there. I stood there with a tomato like face.

"I'm not washing my cheek ever" I said quietly touching the part where she kissed me. I think I am in love with her now, what I will do now!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but midterms, quizzes and tests kept coming up! Homeworks kept growing, so I don't have too much time on writing these. I am so sorry!**

**Rin: Aw, it's okay, don't worry too much.**

**Me: Thanks Rin chan.**

**Len: Just keep up the good work on the tests and quizzes.**

**Me: Thanks guys.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Rin's POV**

'Ring ring!' That stupid alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing; it annoyed the hell out of me! But I don't really feel like shutting it down, what time is it anyway? I took a look at the clock.

"Oh my shake of oranges, its 7:40!" I scream and race myself to the bathroom. I wash my teeth as fast as I could and race myself back to my closet. I picked out an orange sundress with strings that I could tie behind my neck. I grab my bow and my clips to hold my bangs and white flats. I look at the clock again, 7:55. 5 more minutes before they come to pick Len and me up. Without a second thought I began to run to Len's castle.

"Hey Len, are Lenka and Rinto here yet?" I ask Len in my phone hoping they are late before I am.

"_Where the hell are you?They are here already!" _He screamed in my ear. I promise one day he would pay for a new eardrum for me.

"Alright, just stop screaming" I said calmly while I'm in front of the gates. The guards let me in and I hang off the call. Lenka and Rinto was in there already and sitting down on the bench. Lenka was wearing a yellow frilly dress with a black ribbon tied on her waist. She had on a pair of black flats with a yellow bow in front of it and her usual ponytail. Rinto had on a black short sleeve shirt and a orange thin jacket. He wears a dark jeans and orange sneakers. Len is wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt with a white shirt under it, a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Everyone is dressed so casual.

"Ah, Rin chan! Over here!" Lenka shouted waving her hands all crazy. I walk to her and greeted her politely, well she might even be richer than me. We got in the blue car and Rinto is in the driver seat. Lenka sat next to him and began lovey dovey and all that shit. Rinto started the engine and it took us about 30 minutes to the amusement park. It looks so fun with all these extreme rides everywhere.

"Alright, we're here, now what do we go first?" Lenka asked us while unbuckling her seatbelt. I think for a while everyone else got off the car.

"How about some games that we could win prizes?" Rinto suggested. Lenka and Len violently shake their head.

"No! Let's go on the bumper cars" Len said scratching the back of his neck. Lenka snorted and fold her arms.

"Bumper cars? How about the roller coaster!" She screamed while putting her hands in the air. Len and Rinto shivered, so I guess they are scared, pfft, scary cats.

"Um, I was thinking about eating first" I said suddenly while the 3 of them looked at me.

"Oh yeah! How could I forgot that we haven't eat yet!" Lenka said putting her fist in her hand. Rinto and Len behind her agreed with her.

"So let's eat at that fast food restaurant" Rinto said pointing to the restaurant that has a big chicken sign that read 'Clucky's Wings'. It's not far, so we began to walk over there in no time. We went up to the ordering line which is pretty less people.

"Hello how may I help you?" The waiter asked us while holding up her note pad.

"Please give me an order of 5 piece wings with a side of median fries, oh, and a median order of Sunkist." Rinto started to order. The waiter copied his order and nod to let us to continue.

"I want an order of 10 piece chicken nuggets, 5 piece drumsticks, a small banana milkshake." Lenka said all cheerfully. The waiter nod again and Len was next.

"May I please have 10 piece wings, 10 piece chicken nuggets, and a median banana smoothie, thank you" Len said politely. The waiter wrote the order down and look up to Len, than winked at him. I don't know what kind of feeling is this, but my heart kept hurting. I can't smile or anything.

"What would you like miss?" The waiter asked me with the bored face again.

"I would like a large fries and median Fanta, thanks" I said with a fake smile on my face. Len looked at me with a frown.

"What happened Rin? You seem to have a great appetite yesterday night." Len said with a worried face. I kinda felt a little better inside me, so I give him a smile back.

"It's nothing, I just don't want to puke if I ride too many rides" I replied back to him, it's a pretty good excuse I guess. He just nod and continue to talk with Rinto.

"Excuse me, your order is ready" The waiter said putting down the food in 4 different trays. We each grab our food and went to a empty table. Rinto and Lenka sat next to each other since they are couples, which means Len and me have to sit next to each other.

"Mm, these drumsticks are so friggin good!" Lenka shouted while munching on her drumsticks. Rinto stare at her in a weird way and continue on his wings. Len, who completely didn't heard them slowly eats his nuggets in his royal way. I guess he is used to eat in his royalty way. I ignore them and drink my Fanta quickly. We ate our food pretty fast due to their fantastic taste. Rinto, Lenka, and Len were arguing what should they do. Lenka kept wanting to go on the roller coasters, Rinto kept wanting to play some games that could win prizes, and Len just wanted to ride some calm rides.

"Rin, what do you suggest?" Rinto asked me, I shook my head and continue to wander into space. I found myself staring at the Ferris Wheel that couples are holding hands while going in each little room.

"I see you are staring at the Ferris Wheel, you want to go on it?" Len asked me while smirking at me. I blushed and shook my head. But in my head, I really wanted to go up there. My mom never has time to bring us to the park or anywhere. So I usually just watch the movies, the couples in there would always go on the Ferris Wheel, ah, so romantic.

"Hey guys, how about this, we are using the same old rule?" Rinto asked them and they both nod their head.

"Okay, let's start. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Yay! I won!" Lenka screamed when she saw she is the only one with scissors and they both have rocks.

"Wait Lenka, you are the one that loses, do you not know how to play?" Len asked with a WTF face.

"Um, didn't I tell you that the loser wins?" Lenka said giving a not half bad excuse. Len face palmed and Rinto held up his hand in defeated. Lenka began pulling them to the roller coaster with me walking behind them. I look in front of me, the giant roller coaster. Thunder Bolt, it's name it is. Kids screaming while they are crossing some loops and some couples are just hugging each other. I look at Rinto and Len, they are clinging to each other while chewing their fingernails. Wow, big babies.

"It's our turn next guys, now let's go!" Lenka shouted while pulling them again. She forced them into their seat and me next Len. Because Lenka wanted to enjoy the excitement, she made Rinto sit with her in the front. When the roller coaster was slowly going up, I could hear the 2 boys crying for their mommy. When we were on the top, the roller coaster suddenly raced down like a real thunder bolt. Rinto is crying and screaming in Lenka's arm and Lenka is screaming of excitement. I put my hands and began screaming as well. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around me and crying for my name. I turn around, Len. He put his face in my chest and started crying softly. Our weird position stayed the same until the ride ends. I started smoothing Len's silky hair while Lenka started cooing at us with Rinto in her arms. Well, to be exact, he was in Lenka's arm in bridal style face in her chest.

"Len, it's okay now, relax okay?" I calm him down. He face to me tears still in his eyes.

"R-Rin, I so scared, I want mommy, I want my momma!" He stared crying again, which leaves me no choice but to carry him in bridal style, I have to tell you this but he is so damn light! Sometimes I think he is way too cute to be a man, what a shota boy.

* * *

**Me: Yay, finish in 2 days! Finally!**

**Rin: Congrats, now when are we going to be together?**

**Me: Oh come on, I don't know yet! Just give me some time.**

**Len: Fine, but please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Len's POV**

It was so embarrassing! Having Rin, a girl carrying me! If she is just carrying me, I don't really mind, but get this; she is carrying me in bridal style! Everyone was staring at me, some girls are snickering how a girl could carry me, some boys are mumbling of how I'm a shota, damnit, I'm not a shota!

"R-Rin, could you put me down now?" I asked her shyly, before she could answer me, Lenka spoke up first.

"Nuh uh uh, Len kun, Rinto is still in my arms, which means you can't go yet." Lenka teased while smoothing Rinto's hair. Rinto just accepted it and whimpered in her arms. Rin giggled and started to pat my head. I blushed again and tried swatting her hand away.

"What should we do next?" Rin asked still carrying me. Lenka is thinking and Rinto in her arms is about to fall asleep.

"Sorry guys, but in order to let Rinto stay awake, we have to play some games that could win prizes, gomen" Lenka said glaring at Rinto who's eyes are shining when he heard prizes. So Lenka and Rin decide to put usdown and find some games where we found interest in.

"Hey guys, how about the game we catches the toy fishys?" Rinto asked us. "I was looking toward that giant orange plush, wait, did I said that out loud?" We sweat dropped while Rinto just kept using his puppy eyes at us, but come on, I have been with him so long, so it didn't work with me. I found myself staring at a shooting game and there's this giant yellow pig plush as a prize, I kinda want that.

"Hey Len, you want to play that?" Rin asked me and teasing me at the same time. I notice this and shook my head calmly. Rin smirked and pulled me toward that booth.

"Hey guys, Len decide to play this game, you want to come?" Rin asked Lenka and Rinto. Well, Lenka decided to play since she is with Rin and Rinto began to whine about how he can't play the fish game, and Lenka send him a glare. Rinto gave up and pouted while walking toward us.

"I would like to play" I said to the man giving him a dollar. He nod and give me 3 balls in return. I aim the balls at the bottles and throw at it, missed. The other 2 throws miss too, so I gave up and pouted. I think Rin just smirked at me again, wow, she likes smirking more than me.

"I would like to try too" Rin said to the man giving the man a dollar, and the man give her 3 balls in return too. Rin stick her tongue up to her lips and close her eyes. She took a deep breath and throw at it toward the bottles. To my surprise, the bottles all fell in one shot. Everyone was amazed , even me. How could she do it? Closing her eyes and aiming it?! Is she a robot or something?!

"Rin, how did you do that?" I asked her with the OMG face. She smiled and uses her fingers to tell me to lean over. She leans over to my ear and whispers something.

"Kiseki" She whispered. She picked out a prize and gave it to me. It's the yellow pig I was looking at for the whole time.

"No Rin, it's your prize, you won it" I said trying to push the yellow pig back to Rin.

"Len, you deserve this pig, and I recommend you to keep this" She said pushing it back to me again. I stop pushing back and hold the pig in my arms. I snuggled my face on it and it reminds me of Rin's hug when she bridal hug me. I felt a blush coming up to my face.

"I think I have fallen in love with you, Rin Kagami" I whispered to the pig while snuggling the pig to my chest, so warm, just like Rin.

"What you said?" Rin asked me. I felt cold sweat behind my neck, did she heard me? Oh no oh no oh no!

"Nothing Rin, just talking to myself" I lied to her. She shrugged and walks with Lenka laughing and talking. You will see Rin, one day I will be with you.

* * *

**Me: Yay, finally finish! Sorry it's so short,because exams and mid-terms are coming up, gomen!**

**Rin: Yes, now I'm the strong one here ya shota!**

**Len: It's so embarrassing! Rin can beat me even closing his eyes! No fair!**

**Me: Shut up! Just wait for the next chapter!**

**Rin/Len: Please read and review!**

* * *

**People I would like to thanks:**

Arrow-chan3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Rin's POV**

My heart kept pounding since when I give Len the yellow pig plush. Our hands are so close when we were fighting each other to give each other the plush. I blushed again when I remembered how he held the plush so close to body while snuggling it, how I wish that plush was me. Wait, I don't like him! I… I just… fine I gave up.

"Um, Lenka, we went to the roller coasters and the games, can we go on the bumper cars now?" Len asked her. Sighing, Lenka nod her head and lead us to the ticket stand.

"Which ride and how many?" The person in there asked us boredly. I looked at Lenka and she seems to be not interested in these unextreme rides.

"Lenka, do you want to ride?" I asked her in a worried tone. She looked at me and smiles, than she shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not interested in these baby games, I rather see you guys play" She replied to me.

"Okay, I would like 3 tickets to the bumper cars, thank you" I said politely to the person in there. He nod his head and give me 3 tickets and Len give him 9 dollars. We walk to the bumper cars and give the tickets to the man there. He open the door and let us in.

"Can you take care of Sausage?" Len suddenly asked handing Lenka his yellow pig plush.

"Sausage?" Lenka asked him in a What the fuck are you talking about look. She than notice the plush and send him a smirk.

"A name already? You are taking care of it really good huh?" Lenka smirked and Len blushed. He pretends to not notice it and took a seat in the black and yellow car. I took a seat in the white car and Rinto took a seat in the orange car. The man buzz the bell and we all began to bump into each other. My target was to bump Rinto and Len just crash into me.

"Hey! You just give me a heart attack, sneaky boy!" I screamed in my laughs.

"Oh? Says the one who wants to crash into Rinto" Len laughs and drove away.

"Yeah sneaky girl!" Rinto shouted at me and drove away too. The 15 minutes is totally fun and totally unfair. The 2 boys are always wanting to crash into me and I'm the only girl! The game ended fast and we head back to Lenka.

"Hey, it wasn't fair! It was 2 against 1! I want a rematch!" I shouted at them and Rinto just chuckled at me.

"Life isn't fair, just face the truth Rinny" He said patting my head. Lenka just slap his hand away and stuck her tongue at him. Since we have nowhere to go, we decide to have some stand food.

"Cotton candy!" I shouted while running to the cotton candy stand. They followed behind me slowly and brought one for me. I smiled at my gigantic pink cotton candy and began munching on it. Before I know what's going on, Len stole a small piece from my cotton candy.

"Hey! That's mine, thief!" I shouted at him while watching him putting the candy in his mouth.

"Nah, it's too sweet for my taste, what a sweet tooth" He smirked at me.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it!" I shouted. Lenka and Rinto just snickered behind me and I send them a glare. After the cotton candy, we went for corn dogs, milk shakes, and some funnel cakes. Okay, when I say a little, I mean that I ate 5 plates.

"Rinny, I think you ate too much don't you think?" Lenka asked me drinking her soda.

"Lenka, it's just some snacks for Rin, that's nothing" Rinto said. I guess I found someone that has the same idea as mine.

"But Rin, I'm actually surprise that you haven't gone fat after you ate so many fat food" Len said teasing me by pinching my cheeks.

"Let go!" I screamed at him swatting my hands at him with another corn dog in one of my hands. After he had gone bored with my cheeks, he let go. I kinda miss the feeling of his fingers on my cheeks, wait, do I like him or not?!

After some food, we notice that it was dark and the only thing shining in the dark is the Ferris Wheel's lights.

"Hey guys, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Lenka said pointing the Ferris Wheel that has a star shaped light that shines dark in the night. It wasn't hard for us to get there, well, the Ferris Wheel is the only thing shining in the dark after all. When we got there, we notice that the only people in the line are couples only. We got in line and waited until it's our turn.

"4 people?" The lady asked us with a smile on her face. Lenka and I nod and we waited until the next cart came. Lenka and Rinto went in the first cart which means me and Len in the second cart… alone. The cart came and we went in the cart awkwardly. We sat in the face to face position and I can't stop blushing.

"Um…" I tried to find some topic to talk about, but I just kept getting nervous.

"Um…" Len started again. His face is so red and I think I could find some steam from the top of his head.

We didn't talk to each other for a long time, until we are one fourths of the way of the circle.

"R-Rin! I love you! I tried to keep my heart away from you, but I can't!" Len said to me face even redder from before. I was shocked and I blushed harder than before.

"Len, even if I have the same feelings for you, we still can't be together. I'm a peasant, you are a royal-"Before I finish my sentence, something soft is on top of my lips. I look up, Len is kissing me… and that was my first kiss. I tried to back away, than I saw the hurtful look on Len's face. I don't want Len to be sad, so I softly kissed him back. He smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

"For you, I could even give up my royalty. For you, I could give up my wealthy. For you…" He pulls me into his embrace and held me close to him. I kept myself quiet so he could finish his sentence.

"For you, I could give up anything" He finished. I felt my eyes whelming with tears, I hug him back and some tears fell down my cheeks. Len pulled back and kissed my tears away.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked me softly. I didn't hesitate to answer his question, so I gave a softly nod before he kissed me again. The kiss began to passionate and before we knew it, the ride end. We got out to meet Lenka and Rinto and the fireworks began. We decide to stay and watch, so we sat by the bench and watch the beautiful fireworks disappear. Rinto's arm is around Lenka and Len pulling me to his chest. Believe me, he is so warm!

"I love you" He whisper into my ear. I chucked and put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too" I whisper back and give him a small peck on his lips, oh, and Sausage is still in our arm, our Sausage…

* * *

**Me: It's so romantic!**

**Len: You put too much fluff…**

**Me: Shut up before I make you two break up!**

**Rin: Okay okay, Len, shut the f**k up!**

**Len: Alright my hime-sama**

**Rin: S-Shut up. *Blushes***

* * *

**People I would like to thanks:**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Len's POV**

Well, where do I start this story? Oh, right, the fireworks, right? So, Rin and I were sitting on the bench with Lenka and Rinto, I almost forgot Sausage, he's on my lap now. After the fireworks its midnight already, and Rinto is too tired to drive, so we decide to sleep at a hotel tonight.

"Please, just 1 night?" Rinto begged Lenka, he put his hands together as if he's praying to Lenka.

"No" Lenka said not even thinking or even figuring out Rinto's feelings.

"Please, I'm too tired to drive!"

"No"

"I would love you forever"

"You are already doing it"

"Fine, the bills are on me"

"Deal" Lenka smiled and shook Rinto's hand to represent it's a deal. Rinto and we are standing there with a sweatdrop. I never knew Lenka has a personality like this… So we began heading to a 3 star hotel where we met a lady in the front desk.

"How many rooms, may I ask?" She asked us with a nice smile on her face.

"4 rooms, and the expensive ones" Lenka said to her with no mercy on Rinto.

"Please Lenka dear, please go mercy on my wallet" He cried going on his knees.

"Fine" Rolling her eyes, Lenka cross her eyes and stand boredly.

"2 rooms please, the normal ones please!" Rinto shouted to the lady scared that Lenka might change her mind sooner or later.

"Y-Yes, please follow me" The lady said with a sweatdrop by her head. Hm, I never knew that Rinto has a side like this… Back to the story, the lady brought us to 2 rooms and left us letting us decide which room they are going to use.

"How about this, Rinto and I use the left room, Lenka and Rin will use the right one, ok?" I ask them.

"No, Rinto owe me one, so he is using a room with me, period." Lenka argued putting her hand on her hips.

"Well, that's fine with me, but what about you two?" Rinto asked us. Rin and I share looks and she started to blush.

"But Lenka, even if we are couples, we still can't be sleeping together." Rin started to argue with Lenka. Lenka ignore it and walk to the left room with Rinto leaving me and Rin outside. Looks like we have no choice,eh?

~Inside The Room~

Well, guess what, in this normal room, there is only 1 bed, well, at least it's a queen size bed. I look toward Rin and notice her blush grew even darker. She walks over the bed and collects all the pillows from the couch and place them in the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing sweet heart?" I asked her and I could felt her burning up again.

"Just splitting the bed, I don't want you to be all over my side." Rin stated.

"Ok, your choice. Do whatever you want" I hugged her from behind while she continues to place the pillows on the bed. I climb up to the left side of the bed and took a book by the night stand sto see what she was reading.

"Hey, you promise not to cross over your line!" Rin giggled and as I snuggle my nose in her neck.

"Please, I would go back to my side after I read what you read" I begged her, she sigh and move over a little so I can read with her.

**From: the phone freak**

**To: the orange lover**

**Hey Rinny, how's your relation ship with Len?**

**From: the orange lover**

**To: the phone freak**

**Well, we are dating now…**

**From: the phone freak**

**To: the orange lover**

**Squeak! () so romantic! Hope your relationship with him is forever and ever. Nero said hi to you, bye!**

**From: the orange lover**

**To: the phone freak**

**Okay, bye. Tell Nero I said hi, okay?! Oh, and stop texting ya phone freak!**

I laugh at their conversation and as I promise, I went back to my side immediately. I still hope I could stay with Rin a little longer. Rin close the light and I shut off the lamp on the night stand. Right after I lay my head on the pillow, I heard my phone vibrate on the night stand. I growl in annoyance and pick up my phone to face a new text message.

**From: xxx-sss-ssss**

**To: banana king**

**Hi Lenny, I'm coming to Fire Village tomorrow! I hope you miss me! Bye!**

After I read that message I felt goose bumps coming up my spines. Why do I find this text message a little creepy, who is this person anyway?

* * *

**Me: Getting nervous?**

**Len: Hell yeah! Who is this person, a stalker?**

**Rin: It is creepy to me, felt so bad for you Lenners. **

**Len: Stop calling me Lenners!**

**Me: Shut up Len, gomen everyone, I won't be able to update this week because mid-terms are coming up. I am truly sorry.**

**Rin and Len: R&R!**

* * *

**People I would like to thanks:**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2**

**Pikachu(Guest)**

**Arrow-chan3**

**thekazeisblowing**


End file.
